dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 1 Page 1
Chapter 1: The Visit and the Explanation Gohan looked out at the deserted battle ground that he flew to, surveying the rubble and earth with sadness. He kicked at dust and dirt in front of him, watching it mix and be carry away with the wind and air. His onyx eyes swept over the remnants of the marble field and dust, clouded with so many memories. Today was an anniversary, unfortunately one that Gohan found distinctly heartbreaking. One year ago today he ascended past a Super Saiyan, exceeding to levels well beyond those anyone in history ever achieved. One year ago he destroyed the bio-android and monstrous Cell, bringing peace to the Earth for the first time, though certainly not the last, time. One year ago Hercule Satan, who has from that date long ago been disliked and frowned upon by all the Z Fighters, took credit for destroying Cell. One year ago his father, the legendary and powerful Goku, sacrificed his being to save his home planet, and the ones he loved on it. Many of the Z fighters told Gohan it was not his fault, but a little piece of him still believed that his father died because of him, in some form or manner. Gohan smiled as he remembered his father. The lovable oafs that so many had been saved by, that so many have come to care for in ways not known to the harsh race he was born from. His father was a gentle giant, whose enormous power was only dwarfed by his heart. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the ground, dissolving into the dust-covered soil at the memory of his father. Although he, along with many others, cried and wept for days on end at the loss of their fallen loved one and friend, he got over it and took care of his mother and newly arrived baby brother. Goten was born a few days after the Cell Games, and at the sight of the little Goku clone, everyone’s sadness disappeared. His hair, while a mirror opposite and growing in, already stuck out wildly in all directions. Over the next few months as it grew, everyone wasn’t surprised to see it look exactly in the same style as his father’s unruly hair. His eyes had the same Saiyan onyx color, and he even bore the same infamous Son Grin inherited from the dad. He also inherited his father’s love of animals and playful nature, never straying from playing with a baby pterodactyl or lizard or some other creature Chi-Chi didn’t have Gohan study so much seeing her son’s sad face and the understanding reason for it, and allowed him to train more. She, while pulling her hair out from worry, understood the reason for his persisted training. While he would always be her little boy he would also be his father’s son, and that meant training so that they could be ready for the next threat, as well as preventing another tragedy in the family. She also felt it may have allowed him to be with his father in some form; she always did see a bit of Goku (even if spiritually) when Gohan trained outside, she could imagine his laugh and smile as he gazed at his son. This got Gohan really excited, and started to have daily sessions with Vegeta, Piccolo or both of them. Gohan, wanting to keep his mother happy, decided to study at Capsule Corporation in the Gravity Room while on, tinkering with inventions Bulma invented and going over the above college level studies his mom gave him. Since the other Z Fighters didn’t really have a desire to keep fighting, and they were the only two he could contend with on some form of equality, that meant he’d probably have frequent scuffles and sparring matches with the training-addicted aliens. Vegeta more then any of them kept up his personal training, practically never stopping his training except to eat or have little sleep in the Gravity Room. He persisted Gohan to use all his power when fighting him, which he enforced by coming at Gohan as if he were his father at full force (he’s had the bruises and burn marks to prove it). Both Gohan and Piccolo knew this was so Vegeta would get stronger and surpass the younger Saiyan, however unlikely it was, and achieving the next stage of Super Saiyan to fill his power hunger (for the time being). They both also knew that Vegeta also had a second, perhaps stronger, goal in hand; his frequent and many surprise sparring matches were also aimed to make Gohan go to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan could never get to the second level for more than ten seconds at most, no matter how hard he tried. He really did want to reach it but an even deeper and stronger part of him, his human half, kept subconsciously putting up barriers and limits to his power for fear of losing control. Gohan couldn’t control it, so he kept training and training his power in hopes of eventually unlocking it permanently. But training and sparring were the least of his worry’s these days, what with these “strange” things happening to him. Gohan’s life, no matter how abnormal to an average human, hasn’t been going as normally as it has been over the past few weeks. Gohan’s been wondering over that time why all of these “weird “stuff has been happening to him. It wasn’t even one thing multiple times; it was multiple things happening a majority of the time, mainly when not expecting it. One strange one happened during a regular sparring day a week ago. When Vegeta battled the hybrid and sent a Big Bang attack towards Gohan whilst fighting, he tried to have Gohan get into a rage enough to reach Super Saiyan 2. However, nothing seemed to work until he hit a low blow. He sneered about how “Kakarot’s pathetic attempt as a martyr failed to succeed, his weak meaningless existence and power only second to yours when you let him go to Other World”. His plan was an achievement, though unfortunately not in the way he intended. Gohan did get mad, but he didn’t reach Super Saiyan 2, instead something even more peculiar occurred. Gohan’s eyes literally glowed blue, and the enormous blast glowed faintly with the same color, the edges particularly bright. Almost instantly this made the Big Bang stop in mid air, the heat radiating off of it. Then, as soon as that occurred Gohan blinked, his focus disturbed. The Big Bang split into two separate blasts and they rebounded onto Vegeta. Vegeta didn’t expect this, and took the blast head on at full force. The smoke from the attack cleared and Gohan yelped in fright to see Vegeta, his clothes charred and skin scuffed and covered in smog, glowering down at him from the air. When he grabbed the boy by the Gi and demanded how he did that, Gohan said he did not know (and prayed Vegeta would forgive him, and he did not). Another weird thing is just the other day when Goten was playing outside with baby Trunks, who had come with Bulma to visit the Sons. While Chi-Chi and Bulma were discussing only Dende knows what, a vastly large snake slithered along, coiling up close to the children. He twisted and wrapped his body around the young saiyan boys, obviously attempting to make them his meal. Gohan saw this happening, and as if time had slowed he ran over to them, the ground underneath his feet cracking as he landed in a heap. He hovered in the air, meeting the snake’s eye level. A golden orb of energy crackled to life in his hands, illuminating the scene even though it was midday. He screamed, “LET THEM GO NOW!!” The snake looked at Gohan, his cold eyes piercing the boy. Something like a fire seemed to move in its eyes, though it seemed to have been dulled. Slowly as though in a trance, it uncoiled the toddlers from his vice on them, letting the boys slide to the ground. Goten and Trunks, neither aware nor comprehending they were about to have been eaten by the giant serpent, so they just laughed and clapped happily at the scene. Gohan didn’t know what happened either, his mouth wide open in shock as he slowly floated down and made the spheres of light dissolve in his hands. He knew what happened, but didn’t know how it happened, if that makes any sense. But what happened that practically made Gohan curse out in surprise and freak out. The snake actually started talking to him! “Sssso Ssssorry!” the large serpentine creature hissed to him, slithering into the woods around the house, “I musst really ssstop eating junk food! Ssslowsss me down ssseverely you know!” Gohan, although still getting over the shock of the reptile speaking to him, was immensely relieved the snake decided not to have eaten the boys and force Gohan to kill him. Then he saw Chi-Chi and Bulma running over to them and picking up there giggling infants, apparently having heard Gohan yell out/ “What happened?” Bulma panted, Trunks pulling at her clothing. “We heard something like a couple loud hissing sounds and saw that light show of yours’ glimmer in from the house. Were there a couple of dinosaurs or something fighting out here and stopped them from getting here?” Gohan shook his head, deciding not to worry them with either of these strange and horrifying facts of snakes and their almost eaten babies. But as Gohan thought about that particular scene of events, something struck him. Why had Bulma thought two of them were fighting? And why didn’t she mention hearing Gohan shout. He had certainly screamed loud enough to get their attention. Gohan shook his head in confusion, so many strange things were going on now. Even the littler things, like him breaking his mom’s glass kitchenware without even touching it. His mother complained about having to go back to using those plastic ones again. Just what was happening to him? Gohan was so lost in thought however he didn’t recognize two figures flying above him. There shadows cast over his form, but his concentration was too focused on his predicaments to notice. ''This is all so confusing, Gohan noted. I’ve never been able to do this stuff, even with my Saiyan abilities. How did that snake talk, I mean it’s not like snakes have that trait. What the heck did make the Big Bang stop like that? It’s probably just another “perk” as a Saiyan hybrid or something. Maybe I’ll talk to Vegeta; he probably knows something about this like-'' “SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!” Gohan came out of his thoughts and saw the beam just in time and phased out of the way, the incoming attack drilled into the ground and left a small deep hole in the soil. He stared at the hole in awe for a second, unable to speak. ''What the he-'' “FINAL FLASH!” Once more Gohan turned to now see a ferocious looking yellow/ white blast coming at him at full speed. This attack was too big to evade and was too powerful to simply take head on. Gohan knew he couldn’t out run it so he powered it up, the hot white aura flaring up around him, breaking the ground and rock debris around him. He raised his hands above his head, moving his eyes away from the Flash’s glaring light. “MASENKO HA!” The golden beam attack erupted out of his palms, charging forward and colliding into the opposing attack with all its might. A mid air explosion resulted, smoke covering the entire area. The ground shook and quaked under such a force that bits of rock and dirt flew up and into the air, though it ended rather quickly. Gohan looked around, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Suddenly he stopped, and his serious expression turned to more of an obnoxious grin. He turned to face the now clearing smoke, dark outlines of figures slowly taking form. Gohan smirked, “Did you honestly think you guys could sneak attack me? Come on, you should have given me a little more credit than that. Come out from the dust you guys, your attacks were all for not.” Then, he saw two people walking towards him. One had a white turban on with a cape to match. His height easily dwarfed that of his companion, but even so he was much taller than most. His ears and green skin were obvious to anyone, and Piccolo then came into the light, out of the dust. His mentor still had on his usual neutral looking expression, looking down on the young boy with a passive face. Immediately after he came into view, midnight black flame hair swayed in the wind, a face covered in a familiar scowl appeared. Vegeta’s closed hands still crackled with energy, the occasional spark or two jumping off of them. His arms were crossed, onyx eyes watching Gohan with disturbing ferocity. His usual training clothes were on, thankfully not the Saiyan Armor design he wore during the Cell Games. The three warriors simply stood in spot, the only sounds heard were the blowing wind and grinding of sand in it. “You’re slacking boy.” Vegeta’s raspy voice said. “Obviously your human side and habits are interfering with your training. A mere few weeks ago you could have avoided that amount of powerful blasts with ease, now you have to use a powerful attack like that to stop it. Perhaps you really did inherit the weak Saiyan genes your father passed down to you.” Gohan’s eye twitched at this statement. “Shut up Vegeta,” he replied calmly. “It seems I’m not the only one in need of some practice. If you ever want to learn how to actually insult someone, I’d suggest you look at Simon Cowell. At least he accomplishes hurting them when he does it.” Piccolo’s dispassionate attitude changed then. He smirked crookedly as he saw the Saiyan prince begin to show some beat red growing on his cheeks. Vegeta’s eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the now smiling Gohan as though hoping he would combust right on the spot. “Why you no account excuse of a warrior!” Vegeta yelled, his aura flaring up spontaneously out of reflex. “Do you know how many planets have cowered under my iron grip?! The number of species that have broken at the mere sound of my voice-” “Are you pathetic monkeys just about done squabbling yet?” Piccolo’s deep voice cut in, “Because all I want to hear is your cries of pain and humiliation as I plow your bodies into the ground.” Gohan looked to Vegeta, who returned his gaze with a sinister grin spread out. His eyes shown with the Saiyan hunger and he immediately powered up to Super Saiyan, not even bothering to cry out. Gohan grinned as well, and also powered up to Super Saiyan. He realized the fight wouldn’t be very long, but what did he have to do at the moment. Piccolo, disappointed he couldn’t have given a more dramatic entrance, threw his turban and cape to the ground, indenting the hardened soil by several feet. He then charged at the boy, his fists firing at him multiple times per second. Piccolo never gave him a second to recover, simply intensifying his assault. Gohan dodged his mentor’s attacks with graceful intensity, as time went on launching ten punches matched with round house kicks into his opponent’s stomach. Piccolo was sent hurling backwards, and crashed into some debris. Rocks of all sizes piled on top of the Namek-born, more than likely to eventually be blown away as he left them. Vegeta soon phased into view, back-handing the boy in the face. This sent Gohan spiraling back several times in the air, only to be hit into the ground by his adversary. Vegeta’s leg soon came into view as he aimed for Gohan’s head. The boy blocked it, but it was merely a distraction for his other leg. Gohan managed to dodge this as well, griping both legs and hurling Vegeta into the ground. Gohan quickly charged a gold energy blast, sending it along wit another to meet the Saiyan. Vegeta, now on his feet and saw the attack, deflected it away, and flew up to engage Gohan in a ferocious battle of hand-to-hand- combat. This continued for quite a while. Vegeta broke the continuous pattern made by him and the hybrid, and flew backwards several yards. He brought his hands out and sent a volley of golden ki blasts at Gohan, who countered with his own bright sapphire ones, causing little explosions in the air. Each blast alone made their hair stand up on end, their ears rings from them making contact with one another. Piccolo remerged from the rubble in a brilliant display of power, his aura springing to life around him. He then charged at full speed toward the others kicked Gohan in the back, who flew at remarkable speeds into the Earth. He literally crashed in the ground, plowing right into the crust and rock as sand and dust covered the remaining area. Then, both Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, both doubtful Gohan would have gone down so easily. This went on for a few seconds, both of them trying to sense if Gohan was out for good. Suddenly a crash was heard behind them, and they both turned around in response. Gohan jumped out from the ground, a completely different spot, and stopped soaring as he reach Vegeta and Piccolo’s height. When they looked closer, they saw that both his hands were cupped together, and a brilliant shade of blue light seemed to shine through his fingers.. Before Vegeta and Piccolo could even react from these insanely rapid turn of events, they heard Gohan’s voice chanting and gaining volume. “Ka…” the light got brighter, “me….” A cobalt orb began to form in his hands,” “ha…” the orb got even brighter and bigger,” “me…” Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other nervously, knowing it was too late to try and move. “Oh well,” Piccolo muttered. “I suppose he did deserve this win.” “…… shut up Namek.” Vegeta spat out. “HHAA!!” Gohan screamed. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction